User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 CoM Talk Archive 8 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ Wolfenmaus Blurb Hello, Cleric (Celery, Clerico, Mr. Tentacle, etc), this is Wolfenmaus. I'm here because I want you to use my stories in one of your books. I've been writing since early 2012, and many of my stories have been narrated online. I focus primarily on psycopathy, or other mental illnesses. I'm an esteemed mod on the wiki, and it would be a great honor if my stories could be used. The ones in particular I would like to see in a book are Supernova, A Convict's Recollection, The Toadman series, and I See. WhyAmIReadingThis Blurb Good evening, Cleric. WhyAmIReadingThis here, also known as Nick, actual Administrator. I offer my stories to have a place in your books, more concretely, Her Very Own Wax Museum, although Descent would be cool as well. My main focus when writing is about human feelings and interaction is unusual situations. More stories may come in the future, but for now, those are the ones I offer. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ThatPortalGuy Question Everyone else is putting their name and then the word 'blurb' as their heading, so I guess I will too. This isn't very important, just something I felt I kinda had to ask... you do know that the userbox for royal Creepypasta family depicts the cutie mark of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's main character, Twilight Sparkle, right? ThatPortalGuy (talk) 17:23, March 5, 2014 (UTC) The blurbs were for the anthology. Painfully aware. ClericofMadness (talk) Ah. Not a brony, I presume? ThatPortalGuy (talk) 00:20, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Okay so I am not allowed on the chat which is strange because I was never told why. Nobody said I was banned or for what reason on the talk page, so I'm in the dark here. Teome (talk) 19:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC) -CLOSED- ClericofMadness (talk) 00:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Animal Cat(egory) Question! Is an enchanted Leopard in Animals category? And for the pasta, should it be a blog post or a page? Thanks. KTW 20:51, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Pastas are never on blogs. Animals, yes. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Children Category? In my personal opinion, I think that children should get their own category. What's scarrier than innocence? I love reading horor stories involving children and I think that giving them their own, would make it easier to find the stories that I'm sure many others enjoy as well. ~FauxTrot 13:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Toooooooooo vague, imo. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ATTENTION: Would you people please pay attention to the rules and give yourself your own topics? Please? ThatPortalGuy (talk) 15:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Seriously. I won't even reply to them that way. I have added headers to the above, though. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Deletion List I noticed you recently deleted a Blogicle. I added that to the Deletion Reasons list, just to let you know. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 03:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) **le fisty bumping ClericofMadness (talk) 19:35, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Powers Hello cleric. I am Pramirez351, and well, I have been here for over a year, serving as a mod for 7 of those months. I know you probably heard of my situation, and as to why I got "suspended". I am well, sorry to say the least. I really hate taking away your time to deal with a matter --as unimportant as this. I really hate to inconvenience you, but I would really like to know if I could have my mod powers back or not. I have been suspended for about 2 weeks now, and the little which I feel I have done, I have been reprimanded for. I really wish you can get back to me as soon as you can. Please, don't forget I am hanging on your decision. Pramirez351 (talk) 02:25, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I am having a psychotic breakdown over this shit.. I am the Database...... 01:59, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I got banned for RP by Agner nonetheless? ahahahahaha bitch please. He banned me over his own hypocritical bullshit. Well then, fuck you Agner. You can suck my dick. I wasn't even doing that shit when I got banned. In fact, I wasn't even fucking active. If I don't get a fucking answer within 24 hours. Evry single one of you Admins and Mods will suffer.... I am not kidding when I say that btw. Oh and my blog post got deleted because of Drama? ahahahaahaha Fuck Moose too then. you can sick my dick also. Some Idiot (don't talk to idiots) 12:34, March 17, I'm-only-putting-this-here-so-you-distinguish-my-post-from-his God, what a moron... ThatPortalGuy (talk) 15:11, March 18, 2014 (UTC) James, are you sure you were banned? I think not. Jacket Michael -Contact me!- 15:18, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :PortalGuy's post was a response to the above message, but they forgot to add their sig. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:50, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Powers Conitnued Hey cleric. I was just remindin you. You are the person who is in charge of seeing whether I get to keep my powers as a mod or not (I was told by an admin that it fell back upon you to decide). It would mean the world if you could please leave a message saying whether or not I get to keep them. You could do so on chat right now, or -- more preferibly -- you could leave something in my talk page, but please just give me a sign of this. Its been 3 weeks now, and I really want to know so i can get out of this limbo-like state. Thank you for your time Pramirez351 (talk) 00:57, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Powers Cont. 2 Well, hey cleric. I just wanted to make sure you were still considering the case. You still haven't given me a verdict and well, it means a lot to me. Could you please tell me if I get to keep my powers? Again, Sorry for being such a pain, but I would appreciate a reply in my talk page. Thank you for your time Pramirez351 (talk) 08:01, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Time to Pretend I'm Feelin rough I'm Feelin raw I'm in the prime of my life. Let's make some music make some money find some models for wives. I'll move to Paris, shoot some heroin and fuck with the stars. You man the island and the cocaine and the elegant cars. This is our decision to live fast and die young. We've got the vision, now let's have some fun. Yeah it's overwhelming, but what else can we do? Get jobs in offices and wake up for the morning commute? Forget about our mothers and our friends. We were fated to pretend. I'll miss the playgrounds and the animals and digging up worms. I'll miss the comfort of my mother and the weight of the world. I'll miss my sister, miss my father, miss my dog and my home. Yeah I'll miss the boredom and the freedom and the time spent alone. But there is really nothing, nothing we can do. Love must be forgotten. Life can always start up anew. The models will have children, we'll get a divorce, We'll find some more models, Everything must run its course. We'll choke on our vomit and that will be the end. We were fated to pretend. Yeah yeah yeah 19:19, March 24, 2014 (UTC)